


Fairytale

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was a random morning, and steve decided to visit tony in the lab, “do you believe in fairytale?” Steve asked tony





	Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Another binge writing bout my stony ship

“Do you believe in fairytale, stark?” Steve asked as he watched the shorter man busy tinkering with his usual bots or new tech for the team, “Why do you ask, Rogers?” Tony said without looking up from whatever he was doing.  
“Like cinderella had her prince charming to save her from her abusive step family, jasmine had aladdin to save her from the evil jaafar, snow white had her 7 dwarves and prince charming to save her too, “ Steve sigh back, while playing with the tools on the table, “ and rapunzel had prince charming save her from the tower” Tony replied, “ but where are we getting here? You need someone to save you?” Tony asked back, lifting his eyebrows in question.   
“No i was just thinking, like do we have our own fairytale in real life?” Steve sigh, putting the screwdriver down, finally sitting down opposite of Tony.  
“Like in the fairytale, i want to be the Prince Charming to someone, i want to meet someone that needs to be saved” Steve finally said.  
“You saved hundreds of people on a daily basis, Cap. Isn’t that satisfying?” Tony stopped whatever he was doing and wipe his oil stained hand, “what else do you need Cap?” Tony asked as he look into those ocean blue eyes, he really wanted to know what’s bothering his team leader. Steve just kept quiet, while looking at the ground, like as if it was something interesting.  
Just as Tony wanted to push another question, “Sir, it seems like New York is under attack again, Agent barton is already preparing the quinjet, Agent Romanov is already on her way to the helipad, they’re awaiting for Captain Rogers now.” Jarvis commanded, “Time to find your damsel in distress huh cap? “ Tony joke, as Steve got up to get ready, “I’ll suit up and meet all of you there!” Tony shouted as he ran to his suits, “Jarvs, get rhodey on the line, tell him to meet me there!” Tony shouted while his suit assembled and the ceiling of his lab slide open, soon he fly into the skies.  
There was never a never a normal day for him, it seems like everyday there was trouble, it was either hydra bitches, or some shield enemies, and today was the day Tony hated the most, because it was hydra bitches, and they were really being a pain in the ass. As tony reached his destination, rhodey was already there, bucky and sam too, they must be on a date, since they were together.   
“Jarvs, connect our coms now!” Tony commanded, he search through the skies for the quinjet, today mission seems a bit too much for ironman alone without his Captain.  
“Cap, can you hear me? It seems today mission gonna take all afternoon, the amount of hydra soldiers on the ground is alot, I’ve scanned the building, it seems like there’s another super soldier in there” tony spoke through his intercom, “bucks and nat will handle the grounds, hawkeye your usual spot, cover them alright, falcon and warmachine, cover the skies,” Steve replied, “Stark, you’re with me, we get into the building and destroy their tech,” he continued, “roger that captain!” Everyone said. You could see bucky and natasha running around, shooting at soldiers, arrows flying around as clint covered them from a distance, you could see falcon flying kicks, rhodey blasting them away, there were too much soldiers, they need back up but they still tried their best. Steve and tony walked into the building, starting from the top level, slowly ascending down the steps, shooting or punching at other soldiers, just as about to reach the main floor, a soldier came face to face with Tony, he was bigger than Steve, bigger biceps, taller in height, it was a monster, he could break tony in half, tony tried his luck and blasted the dude in the chest, he didn’t even moved.  
“Erhm Cap, i think i need help over here!” Tony said into his intercom, “I’m busy right now! Blast him or something!” Steve replied, annoyed cos he had more soldiers to handle, and he knows Tony can handle the super soldier, he could handle bucky, why not he handle this one, steve was wrong on every single level, this super soldier was like bucky and steve combined, without hesitation, this super soldier grab tony by his neck and drag tony back up the stairs, tony kept struggling, but the more he struggled, the more the grip tighten, he could barely breathe, “Cap! Help!” Tony could barely muttered, he was losing oxygen pretty fast, next thing he knew, he was at the roof, dangling by the edge, somehow the super soldier had broke his suit, he couldn’t even communicate with the team, or even use his suit, he was a useless chunk of metal which was about to be thrown from about 10 storeys high.  
“Cap, i think tony needs your help, I can’t get through his com right now, it seems the super soldier broke his suit,” clint said into his com, “he’s fucking dangling at the edge of the roof right now!” Clint shouted into the com, “what the fuck do you want from me you monster!” Tony shouted to the soldier, “you dead!” The soldier said with a grinned, “why me, why not cap or even bucky, he’s one of you anyways!” Tony asked, “to kill all Starks in the world” he replied, pushing tony further to the edge,  
While on the ground, “ rhodery, sam, standby where tony is, if he falls either one of you catch him” Steve command, “ hawkeye, cover them, do you copy me?” Steve continued, as he fought the last few soldiers, just to get nearer to where tony was being held, tony meant the world to him, he cannot imagine his life without tony. Flashbacks of his and tony first dates, their movie nights, tiny squabbling bout the avengers kept flooding his mind,  
“Wait for me tony, I’m here for you, I’ll save you!” Steve said internally, he ran up the stairs, god why was it 10 storey high, why not 5 or just 2. He had to save tony, his tony, he loved tony, ever since they fought together, but he never told him, because he was shy to admit, to admit, Captain America was in love with ironman.  
The moment he reached the top, as he open the door, he watched as the soldier released Tony, his heart broke, he was shocked but he was angry, “Tony noooooo!!!” He shouted as he ran to the soldier, the soldier could only smirk, before he knew it, Steve knuckles connected to The soldier’s jaw, Steve punched like his life depended on it, he kicked, he fought, because the love of his life had fallen, he remembered asking tony if he ever believed in fairytale, that morning, because he wanted to confess, because he was always saving Tony’s ass, always having his back, he wanted to be Tony’s Prince Charming, only Tony’s. His heart broke,   
“Captain, that’s enough, me and sam will take over from here,” rhodey said through the com, “ he killed tony, rhodes, I’m gonna kill him!” Steve shouted back. “Stand down Captain! Last warning, I don’t want to blast you!” Rhodey shouted back, sam pulled steve by the shoulders, “ i think tony needs you right now, i cannot activate jarvis to check on his vitals!” Sam said to Steve.  
Steve turned and he saw Tony’s body, Tony’s lifeless body, he kept thinking of the worst, he wanted a future with tony, his tony. He pulled off Tony’s masked, tony looked peaceful asleep, he must have fainted or something, he shook tony, hoping for him to wake up, he did eventually.  
“Woah woah woah I’m awake!” Tony said, “did anybody kissed me?” Tony joke, “Not yet.” Steve said, next thing he knew, he pressed his lips against tony, feeling the goatee on his face, as tony deepens the kiss, Steve smiled into the kiss. As they both pull apart for air, “ i guess I’ve found my damsel in distress!” Steve jokes and smile to tony, “and you finally found your fairytale huh Cap?” Tony asked while blushing, Steve gave a small peck on his lips, “time to get back home, we can continue this after medical checkup okay” steve said as he carried tony, bridal style, because the stupid suit was dead anyways.  
And yes this was a fairytale Steve was hoping for.


End file.
